


Take The Fall

by dragongummy



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Bottom!Frank, Bottom!Frank Castle, Control Issues, Emotional Baggage, KINDA? I just took scenes and made them porny instead, Kissing, Kissing Kink, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Only If You Squint Really Hard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, Touch-Starved, injured frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: It takes a while to build any semblance of trust between the two of them.SPOILERS from THE PUNISHER.





	Take The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> *folds hands on table in front of self*  
> Bottom Frank. It's a sickness that I CAN NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME get away from. It haunts me every day. LOL IM SUCH A FREAK  
> but here you go......more smut. with some feelings.

**waiting**

 

It takes a while to build any semblance of trust between the two of them. Frank is on edge, keeping David in his line of vision at all times. He avoids David when he can, answers him with as few words as possible in the most venomous voice he can spit at him. David understands. He's patient. He sees early on that it's to keep people away; David is an analyst after all. And being with Frank in a confined space gives him time to do his own observing.

Frank avoids touch and sentiment like it's worse than pain. He takes the opposite path that David takes, takes steps back when David gets too close and won't eat the food that David makes for him. An accidental touch on the arm; Frank bristles. Alert. Watching him with caution. Their knees bump together and Frank stands. Moves to the other side of the room and paces for a few moments before laying on his cot. 

He makes Frank tea in the morning but Frank doesn't drink it. He watches Frank glance at it, his fingers nervously rubbing together. Even when David goes to scratch his head, if it's too fast Frank watches. Like he's waiting for David to kill him. 

Something in David twinges. He doesn't know what that _something_ is. But he can feel it shift.

 

 

**pledge**

 

He tells Frank that Gunner is dead. Frank is quiet, he stops moving. Tries to process it faster than he's able. It plays all over Frank's face; he's unguarded in this moment. David mirrors his silence, swallowing when he realizes he's still holding Frank's arms.

Frank lets him, lets David be there while he breathes through it.

"I loved him, I-" David pushes him down and Frank goes willingly. He's sleepy maybe. Exhausted from nightmares and an arrow to the shoulder. And painkillers. But he goes down willingly and looks at David without the normal contempt he carries on his face. Just waiting for an answer that he knows David has.

"I took care of it," he says. Frank blinks slow at him.

"What do you mean? What does that..?"

"I took care of it, okay?" He can feel Frank shaking and he removes his hands and stands up before he does something he regrets. "Just get some rest." Frank watches him. Rests his head back down with what looks like relief. David doesn't know what to do with his body so he leaves to go back to his computers. When he finally looks back at Frank, he's asleep. His features aren't pinched together like usual, either. David sighs and presses the heel of his hand to his eye.

Fuck.

 

 

**under**

 

Frank limps in from a night out, and David almost misses him with how fast Frank retreats to the bathroom. There's blood. David can smell it, he can see the smears of it on the ground. It's thick, and it's everywhere. Frank wants to be alone, he wants to patch himself up by himself. He needs to plan his next move by himself. Even if it means busting his stitches or if he dies of blood loss-

David closes his eyes. He's not letting Frank be alone. 

 _I've been alone so long, I like it. I hide in it._ The words he'd told his wife. Avoiding eye contact but opening up to her. Telling her the truth. And that was the truth, Frank has been alone for a long time.

Fuck. He's following Frank, following the muffled sounds of pain. And David does watch for a moment, he gives Frank space. Then he starts to talk to him, get something out of him. Something. But Frank doesn't budge. David watches him silently for another minute. Pain doesn't break Frank. It made sense that it wouldn't. Frank can take pain, and that's something David doesn't like. But what he learns is that it's tenderness that makes Frank shatter and fall apart. Frank doesn't allow it to happen, nor let himself be in a position for it to happen. Because when it does, Frank responds to it. It opens him up to be hurt. And that's a self awareness that David can respect even if it's self destructive.

He approaches Frank, who is shifting back and forth on his feet like he can't stand still. Who's breathing heavily with barely contained emotion. He can't look away from Frank's face. His eyes tell something sad. But Frank is strong, David realizes. Still coming down from the adrenaline, too.

David feels something inside him shift again. David wants to lick his skin.

Fuck. 

So he does. He crowds Frank against the wall, licks at the side of his neck that's not drenched in blood. But he can still smell it, and he rocks his erection against Frank's. He slips his hand in Frank's pants, ignoring the hand that's fisted tightly in his hair in warning. The first touch makes David's own cock twitch with want. He wraps his hand around Frank. He doesn't go fast, Frank wouldn't last as long as David wanted him to if he did. It's been a long time for Frank, after all. David can see the goosebumps on Frank's skin, his eyes follow Frank's lips when he finally groans.

Frank's right hand is gripping the wrist of the palm that rests on his ribcage. David responds by pulling him in tight and close. Frank's hold on him is immovable but despite that, David feels powerful right now. Frank hasn't stopped him, and he could. He's under no illusion of what Frank is capable of. Even wounded. He's not stopped his stroking, and David dips his head to bite at Frank's chin when Frank's eyelids flutter.

"The fuck...you doing, Lieberman?" The fist in his hair tightens to the point of real pain. David rocks his body against Frank, rolls his hips on Frank's body while using his leg to separate Frank's thighs a little more. His hand trails down to Frank's lower back, he pushes his knuckles into the skin there. Frank's hips stutter. He's keeping his face out of sight, ducked to the side. His hold in David's hair loosens. 

"Beautiful," he whispers into Frank's ear. Presses his fingers to Frank's hole, moves the leg that's pushed up against Frank's balls in a circle. Frank makes a sound then, surprisingly. David wasn't sure the praise would work, but of course it would. It doesn't take much after that. A tender, open mouthed play at Frank's neck. Bites on Frank's shoulder when he shudders. Like a reward. He moves to Frank's chest, to his nipples and Frank freezes. David uses the fingers on his free hand to push at the skin between Frank's bruised ribs and Frank jerks against him. He cums into his hand, and David closes his eyes to hear the sounds Frank makes and the delicate way in which he comes undone. Growls that tapered to high pitched whines. Frank tries to stifle it but instead his head tilts back and David can finally see his face. Eyes swimming with emotion and pleasure, he looks more than beautiful. Frank isn't ready to hear that yet, though.

Frank lets him claim his mouth, pliant while David pulls him through the rest of his orgasm. He pushes hard against Frank's hips with his own, trying to get Frank to ride it out as long as he needed. Frank sags against the wall. His face is flushed and his body shivers.

David wants.

 

**demand**

 

Lieberman is more than a little drunk. His hand on Frank's neck is holding Frank in place as he pushes his tongue into Frank's mouth. Frank tenses at his touch under his shirt, holds David's wrist when he brushes a thumb over one of Frank's nipples. Frank is scared of things that are good for him, so he takes it as encouragement. He lets his thumb trace over the same nipple again and again, ignoring Frank's iron grip. David feels Frank's groan against his hand. He swallows the sound, not missing Frank's full body shudder. Or the second sound that Frank breathes between them when their lips finally part.

David's only really ever heard the sounds Frank makes when he kills, or when he's in pain. David likes these sounds instead, the ones Frank makes through spit slick lips from being thoroughly kissed. Frank is bigger than him, yes. He's all muscle and power. His hard body is a turn on, he likes seeing the muscles move under him. But David is still taller, and he drapes himself over and around Frank. Finally dips his fingers into Frank, moves them inside him. Deeper, deeper until Frank's mouth drops open and one of his legs lifts off the ground for an instant. His pupils are blown wide, wonder etching his face as David massages against that spot in Frank's body. The sounds of David's fingers and Frank's moans fill the air around them.

"I've never seen anything like you before, Frank." And David hasn't. He really hasn't, and he knows he never will again. Frank Castle is something special, a being that shows up once in a lifetime. Someone that's different from everyone else. David hooks his fingers. Frank huffs. Tries to turn his head away from him, to shut him out, but David leans down. He grips Frank's chin as he takes Frank's lips with his own again. He massages Frank's jaw with his hand until Frank opens his mouth for him. He tightens around David's fingers and separates their lips to pant when David finds his spot again. But David won't let him part for long, recapturing his mouth and pushing Frank harder against the wall.

"Cum for me." Frank ducks his head to rest on David's shoulder for a moment. He's panting, he pushes against David like he wants to fight it. But a rough push of his thumb back and forth against Frank's nipple, a series of well intended thrusts of his fingers and Frank cums. David forces his mouth to his again, the sounds of Frank's moans that David can feel through his entire body enough to send him over the edge untouched like a teenager.

 

**wall**

 

Frank still tries to take control. He rolls his hips to meet David's thrusts, but Frank is unsurprisingly sensitive. Being touch starved and in self induced solitude will do that to you. He can't keep up with David for long, his hips stutter. He bucks under him, David pushing into his tightening body when he strikes him inside just right.

"Lieberman," it's barely a whisper. Frank's voice cracks with his desperation. His head tilts back against the pillows. David wants to be able to let Frank cum on his own. Whether it's untouched or by Franks own hand if he chooses. But there's something that prevents him from being able to. He needs to do it himself, he wants Frank to cum into his hand, to cum on his cock, to make Frank feel that it's _him_ doing this. That it's _his_ touch that does this to him.

"Hands on the frame." Frank obeys slowly, still too slowly for David's liking. But he does it. 

"You're so fucking tight." As expected, Frank tightens further at that, he turns his head and pants hotly into the side of his arm. 

"Feels okay?" He pistons his hips slow and precise. Frank arches off the bed again, cock leaking and seeking friction. 

"Frank, tell me how it feels. Good?" David knows, of course he knows what he's doing to him. Frank is open and raw underneath him. Not covered in blood for once, gripping the bed frame. Before Frank can answer, he angles his hips. Hits Frank where he knows he likes it, where he knows he needs it. Grinds against that spot with no intentions to stop. Frank tightens again, and his knuckles turn white.

"David. David. David." Frank sings his name, David forces himself to watch through the haze of pleasure. He feels when Frank breaks, and he puts his hands on him then. Pulling at Frank's lower back to ride Frank through his release. He strips Frank in his hand, and Frank bends to the side from the force of it. David can't stand it, he lowers his body to Frank's, holds the back of his neck. Pulls on Frank's cock, pounds into his body as Frank openly moans. His body shakes and jerks through it and with one final weak squeeze of Frank's insides, David pushes deep into Frank and cums.

It takes a while for David to come back from that, but when he does he realizes that Frank is still groaning. Rolling his hips against him. David reels, looks down to see Frank is still hard. He looks up at Frank, who looks wild with how distant his eyes are. David hurts from overstimulation but Frank's mouth lets loose the dirtiest sound David has ever heard as he continues to force himself to push into him. He's not soft himself yet either, and he drags himself over Frank's most sensitive parts.

"Stop. I'm gunna...David, I'm..." Frank can barely speak. He's wound so tight around him, his legs wrapped around the back of his own.

"Spread your legs." He whispers. Frank does, unwinding his legs from behind David to lay open. It's the first time he does what he's told the first time David asks, and it hurts now. His dick is on fire, but he'll be damned if he gets a chance to make Frank cum twice and not take it. He pushes into Frank, thrusting hard and fast. 

"Hold on to me, Frank." The hands leave the frame in an instant. Frank wraps his arms around David, holding strong and tight. The muscles in Frank's back jump when David rubs a hand there. The thrusting doesn't stop, Frank chases it with his hips until he can't. Until he's panting high and needy and loud next to David's ear. Until Frank yells, until he's cumming again on David's dick into David's already slick hand. And it's all so sexy, Frank is so _hot_. He doesn't protest when David kisses him, fucks up into Frank until Frank is gasping for air. Frank finally falls silent, shivering against him, and David hisses as he pulls out.

Frank only has one nightmare that night, even letting David sleep next to him.

David doesn't sleep though. He just watches Frank's chest move up and down.

He wants.


End file.
